cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Wyss
Amanda Wyss (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)'' [Tina Grey]:'' Slashed to death by Robert Englund in her sleep; as Robert slashes her in her dream, she is thrown around the room in the real world as wounds spontaneously appear on her body, while Jsu Garcia looks on helplessly. Her body is later shown on a news reel and again in a body bag in Heather Langenkamp's nightmare. (See also Katie Cassidy's death in the 2010 film.) ''(Thanks to Robert and Portsguy) *''To Die For (Dracula: The Love Story)'' (1989) [Celia Kett]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Brendan Hughes in her hospital room (after he had previously torn her face in a phone booth); she later comes back as a vampire and is either decapitated or stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake in her hospital bed (she was brought back in the 1991 sequel Son of Darkness: To Die For II). (Thanks to Portsguy) *''Shakma (Nemesis)'' (1990) [Tracy]: Killed by the baboon in a restroom stall after she tries to crawl through an air vent to escape; we only hear her scream after the baboon pulls her down into the stall. Her body is shown afterwards when Christopher Atkins discovers her. (Thanks to John) '' TV Deaths: *A Killer in the Family'' (1983) [Dannelda Lyons]: Shot to death (along with Arliss Howard and Susan Swift) by Robert Mitchum and Stuart Margolin, after Robert and Stuart steal their car. *''Gunsmoke: To The Last'' Man (1992 TV movie) [Lizzie Tewksbury]: Shot by Joseph Bottoms as she goes to the dying Herman Poppe. (Thanks to Brian) '' *CSI: You've Got Male (2001)'' [Donna Marks]: Slashed to death (due to a severed brachial artery) by shards of broken glass when she accidentally walks through a glass door during an argument with her sister (Robia LaMorte). Her body is shown in a drainage pipe when a passerby discovers her, then again in the morgue (along with Robia's) while William Petersen and Robert David Hall examine them; her death is shown in flashback towards the end of the episode. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''CSI: Cello and Goodbye (2011)'' [Tina Vincent]: Shot in the leg and head by Bill Irwin. Gallery Nightmare1tinadeath8.jpg|Amanda Wyss in A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) amandawysscsi.jpg|Amanda Wyss in CSI: Cello and Goodbye amandawyssshakma.png|Amanda Wyss in Shakma Category:Death scenes by shooting Wyss, Amanda Wyss, Amanda Wyss, Amanda Wyss, Amanda Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Dream death scenes Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Blondes Category:Nudity Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Child Actors Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Death scenes by baboon attack Category:Death scenes by gorilla attack Category:Death scenes by monkey attack Category:Death scenes by chase